The present invention relates to a broadcast system for broadcasting additional or supplemental program information multiplexed with main program information including video and audio data, and also related to apparatuses used in a broadcast station or a receiver apparatus using the program information. More specifically, the present invention utilizes the additional or supplemental program information to realize various types of program recording or reservation services and program table displays.
Starting a prototype digital satellite broadcast service from the year 2,000 is a goal to be attained for the broadcast industries or enterprisers in Japan. To this end, digitized broadcasting and related techniques have been steadily developed. The European standardizing organization has already decided to adopt a digital broadcast standard DVB (digital video broadcasting) that uses the MPEG2 technique for coding and/or multiplexing video and audio data. And, the digital satellite broadcast service conforming to this standard actually started from the year 1,995.
An object of the present invention is to provide a broadcast system which transmits improved program information data and provides an improved display of the program table so as to allow users to make a reservation for a target program in various ways. Furthermore, the present invention has an object to provide improved arrangement for the apparatuses constituting this broadcast system.
In order to accomplish the above-described and other related objects, in a broadcast system of the present invention, a broadcast station produces program information including information of a next program in a series of programs, or program information of a main program and its spare program scheduled in a same time slot, or program information linking two programs, or program information designating a preferable display format of a program table, or program information including regional information. A receiving apparatus allows a sequential reservation for series programs or a reservation for a spare program, and automatically switches a program to a linked program when the view requirements are not fulfilled, and displays a characteristic program table or a local program table, and performs a bandwidth adjustment in accordance with a priority order when the broadcast station puts the priority order to each program information.
One aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting a program and related program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information of a subjective program of a program group, the program information of the subjective program including program information of other program belonging to the same program group, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the program information of the subjective program and displaying the subjective program together with the program information of other program belonging to the same program group. This arrangement allows the users to confirm the content of a program to be broadcasted next time in a series of programs.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information of a subjective program of a program group, the program information of the subjective program including program information of other program belonging to the same program group, and a step of transmitting the subjective program and the produced program information of the subjective program. This method allows the users to confirm the content of a program to be broadcasted next time in a series of programs.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting a program and related program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information of a subjective program of a program group, the program information of the subjective program including program information of a next program to be broadcasted next time and belonging to the same program group, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the program information of the subjective program sent from the program information producing apparatus and displaying the subjective program together with the program information of the next program based on the received program information of the subjective program, thereby allowing a viewer to make a reservation of the next program. This arrangement allows the users to confirm the content of the next program to be broadcasted next time in a series of programs and also allows the users to make a reservation of the next program.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting a program and related program information. This apparatus comprises a program group information producing means for producing program information of a subjective program of a program group, the program information of the subjective program including program information of a next program to be broadcasted next time and belonging to the same program group, and a transmitting means for transmitting the subjective program and the program information produced by the program group information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information of a subjective program of a program group, the program information of the subjective program including program information of a next program to be broadcasted next time and belonging to the same program group, and a step of transmitting the subjective program and the produced program information of the subjective program.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for a broadcast system, wherein the receiving apparatus receives program information multiplexed with video and audio data, and the receiving apparatus updates the tuning processing in accordance with the received program information. With this arrangement, the tuning processing of the receiving apparatus can be updated in accordance with the received program information.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for a broadcast system, wherein the receiving apparatus receives program information multiplexed with video and audio data, and the receiving apparatus updates recording processing in accordance with the received program information. With this arrangement, the recording processing of the receiving apparatus can be updated in accordance with the received program information.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for receiving program information, comprising a program group information managing means for reading program information of a next program to be broadcasted next time from program information of a subjective program of a program group, and displaying the read program information of the next program together with the subjective program, and a reserving means for performing reservation processing in response to a user""s operation for making a reservation for the next program.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting a program and related program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information of a program of a program group, the program information including the attribute designating a recording method of a program belonging to the same program group, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the program information produced by the program information producing apparatus and performing the recording of the program in accordance with the designated recording method. For example, when a series of news programs are broadcasted, it becomes possible to record only the latest program in a substitute manner.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information of a program of a program group, the program information including designation of a recording method of a program belonging to the same program group, and a step of transmitting the produced program information including the designation of the recording method.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting a program and related program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information of a program of a program group, the program information including the attribute designating a reservation method of a program belonging to the same program group, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the program information produced by the program information producing apparatus and performing the reservation of the program in accordance with the designated reservation method. For example, it become possible for the users to make a reservation of a sports relay broadcasting, while canceling a related sport news program broadcasting the digest of the sports events.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information of a program of a program group, the program information including designation of a reservation method of a program belonging to the same program group, and a step of transmitting the produced program information including the designation of the reservation method.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting a program and related program information. This apparatus comprises a program group information producing means for producing program information of a program of a program group, the program information including the attribute designating a recording method of a program belonging to the same program group, and a transmitting means for transmitting the program information produced by the program group information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting a program and related program information. This apparatus comprises a program group information producing means for producing program information of a program of a program group, the program information including the attribute designating a reservation method of a program belonging to the same program group, and a transmitting means for transmitting the program information produced by the program group information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for receiving program information, comprising a reserving means for receiving program information of a program of a program group and performing reservation processing of a program in the same program group in accordance with the attribute involved in the received program information.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting a program and related program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information of a subjective program of a program group, the program information of the subjective program including information of a spare program as to whether the spare program will be broadcasted or not, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving the program information of the subjective program sent from the program information producing apparatus and displaying the spare program on a program table based on the received program information, thereby allowing a viewer to make a reservation of the spare program. With this arrangement, the user can make a reservation of a program whose broadcasting is uncertain.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting a program and related program information. This apparatus comprises a spare program information producing means for producing program information including a flag indicating as to whether a spare program will be broadcasted or not, and transmitting means for transmitting the program information produced by the spare program information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information of spare programs scheduled in a same broadcast time slot as to whether each of the space programs will be broadcasted or not, and a step of transmitting the produced program information of the spare programs.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for receiving program information, comprising a spare program managing means for producing a program table including a spare program based on program information of the spare program, and a reserving means for performing reservation processing in response to a user""s operation for making a reservation of the spare program.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the receiving apparatus, wherein the reserving means is for notifying the user of failure of the reservation when the broadcasting of the spare program is canceled. With this arrangement, the user can know the failure of the reservation.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting a subjective program with viewing requirements and a related promotion program scheduled in a same time slot, and producing and broadcasting program information for each of the subjective and promotion programs so as to include linking information for correlating the subjective and promotion programs, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for canceling a display of the subjective program when the viewing requirements are not fulfilled and replacing the display of the subjective program by a display of the promotion program linked to the subjective program. This system prevents the uncomfortable blackout from appearing on the TV monitor screen when a program is selected without fulfilling the viewing requirements.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the broadcast system, wherein the broadcast receiving apparatus switches the display of the promotion program to the display of the subjective program upon fulfillment of the viewing requirements. The system allows the user to check the content of the program by the promotion program before purchasing this program. The user can watch the purchased program upon completion of the necessary operation.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a link information producing means for producing program information of each of a subjective program with viewing requirements and a related promotion program scheduled in a same time slot, the program information of the subjective and promotion programs including linking information for correlating the subjective program with the related promotion program, and a transmitting means for transmitting the program information produced by the link information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information of each of a subjective program with viewing requirements and a related promotion program scheduled in a same time slot, the program information of the subjective and promotion programs including linking information for correlating the subjective program with the related promotion program, and a step of transmitting the program information including the linking information for correlating the subjective program with the related promotion program.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a requirement managing means for checking whether viewing requirements of a subjective program are fulfilled or not when a display of the subjective program is requested, a link information managing means for searching a program linked to the subjective program based on program information of the subjective program when any unfulfilled viewing requirement is confirmed by the requirement managing means, and a display control means for displaying the linked program searched by the link information managing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information including designation of a display format of a program table, and a broadcast receiving apparatus storing a plurality of display formats for selecting a suitable format among the plurality of display formats in accordance with the designation of the program information producing apparatus, thereby displaying the program table by using the designated display format. With this system, it becomes possible to display a characteristic or unique program table.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a template information producing means for producing program information including designation of a display format of a program table, and a transmitting means for transmitting the program information produced by the template information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing program information including designation of a display format of a program table, and a step of transmitting the program information including the designation of the display format of the program table.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the program information producing apparatus, wherein the template information producing means is for producing a new display format and the transmitting means is for transmitting the produced new display format to a broadcast receiving apparatus. This arrangement makes it possible to add and/or modify the display format stored in the receiving apparatus.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of producing a new display format, and a step of transmitting the produced new display format.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a template information managing means storing a plurality of display formats for selecting a suitable format among the plurality of display formats in accordance with designation involved in program information, thereby producing a program table by using the designated display format.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a broadcast system for broadcasting program information, comprising a program information producing apparatus for broadcasting program information relating to program tables for all regions, the program information including information indicating respective regions, and a broadcast receiving apparatus for selectively displaying a local program table corresponding to a designated region. With this arrangement, the receiving apparatus can display a local program table listing the programs receivable in this region.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a local program information producing means for producing program information relating to program tables for all regions, the program information including information indicating respective regions, and a transmitting means for transmitting the program information produced by the local program information producing means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. The method comprises a step of producing program information relating to program tables for all regions, the program information including information indicating respective regions, and a step of transmitting the produced program information including the program tables for all regions and the information indicating respective regions.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a receiving apparatus for receiving program information, comprising a local program information managing means for selecting program information corresponding to a designated region from program information of a plurality of regions, producing a local program table based on the selected program information, and displaying the produced local program table.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a means for putting a priority order to program information, and a means for eliminating supplemental information involved in the program information when the program information has a lower priority order, thereby performing a bandwidth adjustment. Thus, when the bans adjustment is required, the supplemental information of the low-priority program is eliminated.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing and transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of putting a priority order to program information, a step of eliminating supplemental information involved in the program information when the program information has a lower priority order, thereby performing a bandwidth adjustment, and a step of transmitting the bandwidth adjusted program information.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. The apparatus comprises a means for putting a priority order to program information, and a means for shortening a listing duration of a specific program on a program table when the specific program information has a lower priority order, thereby performing a bandwidth adjustment. Thus, when the bans adjustment is required, the listing duration of the low-priority program is reduced.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus, comprising a step of putting a priority order to program information, and a step of shortening a listing duration of a specific program on a program table when the specific program information has a lower priority order, thereby performing a bandwidth adjustment.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a means for putting a priority order to program information, and a means for changing a transmission method of the program information in accordance with the priority order.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of putting a priority order to program information, and a step of transmitting program information whose transmission method is changed in accordance with the priority order.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the program information transmitting method, wherein a transmitting cycle is reduced when the program information has a lower priority order, while the transmitting cycle is increased when the program information has a higher priority order. This arrangement makes it possible for the receiving apparatus to display the low-priority program information at a low frequency and display the high-priority program information at a high frequency.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus, comprising a step of checking a priority order of program information, and a step of reducing a transmitting cycle of the program information when the program information has a lower priority order and increasing the transmitting cycle of the program information when the program information has a higher priority order.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information producing apparatus for a broadcast system broadcasting program information. This apparatus comprises a program information producing means for producing program information having a priority order, and a priority order processing means for changing a content or a transmission method of the program information in accordance with the priority order of the program information.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a program information transmitting method for a program information producing apparatus. This method comprises a step of putting a priority order to program information, and a step of transmitting the program information whose content or transmission method is changed in accordance with the priority order of the program information.